Customer experience for food service can often feel impersonal. A customer may provide a food order and a food service person may then package up the food order for the customer. The packaging is pre-printed and supplied to the food service store often months in advance, such that the customer is presented with generic food packaging for their food order. Further, any promotions or messages that a food service business may want to present to the customer on a food service material item (e.g., food wrap, food container, cup, carry-out bag, tray liner, napkin, etc.) requires a significant lag time from formation of the promotion/message to presentation to the customer.